I'm Wonderstruck
by sb221
Summary: The note said:  Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain  'Cause I see sparks fly  Whenever you smile.-C Song-fics.
1. Sparks Fly

**:) Well, I don't own Gallagher Girls or Taylor Swift. Tell me what you think! And I will continue to write this story. For me. And whoever likes it. 2nd fanfic. I will be updating this very often. Also, please read CIMMIM ChatEmail!

* * *

**

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless that should send me running  
But I kinda know that I won't get far_

Cammie smiled to herself, thinking about Zach.

_And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't  
See what I was thinking of_

Cammie saw him. "Zach! What are you doing here?"

"Miss me, Gallagher Girl?"

"No," Cammie blushed hoping he could NOT read minds, "miss me?"

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_

Zach! She wished he would just kiss her!

"I haven't seen you in a while." Zach said softly

"Yeah," Cammie agreed.

_'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile_

He smiled…wait, no smirked, but Cammie didn't care how annoying it was anymore.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around_

"Cam! Are you daydreaming about Zach AGAIN?" Bex huffed angrily.

"No! I just think I see him everywhere. Like in Boston."

Macey tensed when she heard _Boston_. "Cammie, maybe he's stalking you!"

All the girls started squealing. Liz said, "Aww! He wants to protect you from The Circle!"

"I don't need protecting." Cammie protested.

"It's the thought that counts!" Liz replied.

_'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile_

He smirked at her again. "So, Gallagher Girl, how are you doing?

_My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea_

But what if? What if he was part of The Circle? Cammie felt like she could trust him, but…what if he was?

_You touch me once and it's really something  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

"Gallagher Girl, will you run away with me?"

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you, I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently  
But I really wish you would_

Ugh! Cammie sighed in frustration. Get out of my head!

"Sweetheart, everything okay?"

"Yeah, mom."

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain_

"ZACH!" Cammie rushed towards him. _Finally._ She thought.

_'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile_

He smirked. Obviously…

_Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around_

She stared into his green eyes as they watched the sun set from the "pigeon room"

_'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile_

Zach turned to Cammie. He smiled. A real smile! Which, of course, caused Cammie to blush.

_I'll run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go wild  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me  
It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

Zach stared at her.

Then he pulled her up. And dipped her, pressing his lips to hers. Just like the first time. When they came back up for air, she saw him staring at her. It felt right, but somehow, wrong.

_And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'm captivated by you, baby  
Like a fireworks show_

Suddenly, Zach pulled her towards the stairs. In this case, he was leading her down the staircase, but who cares?

He talked to her, then she slipped a note into his pocket.

Cammie stared after him as he left. Captivated. Then she went to bed.

The note said:

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile_

-C

_Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around_

Zach read the note over and over. Cammie shivered when she thought about him. But she was a spy. No. Weakness. Allowed.

_'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile_

She met him in the rain. He smiled at her.

_And the sparks fly  
Oh, baby, smile  
And the sparks fly

* * *

_

**OK. A bunch of fluff...maybe, cause I have no idea what fluff is...anyways, please review. I wont judge you! PLEASE! And it's fine if you don't like it. Just tell me!**


	2. The Story of Us

**Ok, sorry if you don't like it :) I updated! Oh, and if you don't like it, then don't read it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
**

_

* * *

I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us__  
__How we met and the sparks flew instantly__  
__People would say they're the lucky ones__  
_

Cammie stood there, bending over Josh. "Oh! I'm so sorry I flipped you! Are you okay?"

_I used to know my spot was next to you__  
__Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat__  
__'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on__  
_

Josh looked around for Cammie. Where was she? She was strange.

_Oh, a simple complication__  
__Miscommunications lead to fallout__  
__So many things that I wish you knew__  
__So many walls up, I can't break through__  
_

Cammie stared at him. She had to make sure he didn't find out she was a spy. Josh looked back. Why did she have to be homeschooled? Why did he never see her in the day?

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room__  
__And we're not speaking__  
__And I'm dying to know, is it killing you__  
__Like it's killing me__  
_

"Cammie?" Josh shouted. She didn't look back.

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate__  
__When it all broke down__  
__And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now__  
_

"Josh." Cammie said softly, "I'm sorry."

_Next chapter_

He wished that she could go to his school, but Dillon didn't exactly like her.

_How'd we end up this way?__  
__See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy__  
__And you're doing your best to avoid me__  
_

Cammie sighed. It was too risky to meet him tonight. But she promised!

Josh looked frantically around, but Cammie never showed up.

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us__  
__How I was losing my mind when I saw you here__  
__But you held your pride like you should have held me__  
_

DeeDee smiled at Cammie, but Dillon was being a jerk to her.

_Oh I'm scared to see the ending__  
__Why are we pretending this is nothing?__  
__I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how__  
__I've never heard silence quite this loud__  
_

"I knew it." Dillon thought as Cammie left. "She goes to Gallagher."

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room__  
__And we're not speaking__  
__And I'm dying to know, is it killing you__  
__Like it's killing me_

Their eyes met. Suddenly she saw her mom. And Solomon. What in the world was she supposed to do?

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate__  
__When it all broke down__  
__And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now__  
_

Josh searched for her. She just suddenly disappeared.

_This is looking like a contest__  
__Of who can act like they care less__  
__But I liked it better when you were on my side__  
_

DeeDee walked in to tell Josh that Cammie was outside. Her heart cracked in half when she saw the love for Cammie in his eyes.

_The battle's in your hands now__  
__But I would lay my armor down__  
__If you'd say you'd rather love then fight__  
_

"I'm sorry Josh." Cammie said softly. "I go to Gallagher."

_So many things that you wish I knew__  
__But the story of us might be ending soon__  
_

"And I'm a spy" she thought. It was no use. Josh could never find out.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room__  
__And we're not speaking__  
__And I'm dying to know, is it killing you__  
__Like it's killing me__  
_

Josh turned away, heartbroken. Then he saw a van pull Cammie away. She was being kidnapped!

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate__  
__When it all broke down__  
__And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now__  
__Now, now.__  
_

He rushed over to his car and drove into the building. Cammie couldn't get hurt.

_And we're not speaking__  
__And I'm dying to know, is it killing you__  
__Like it's killing me?__  
_

"Cammie! I came here to save you!" Josh called out.

"Look Josh! This is a school thing. You should leave." And with that, she jumped away.

_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate__  
__'Cause we're going down__  
__And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now__  
_

He saw Cammie! "Hey Cammie!"

Who was she walking with?

"Josh. This is Zach." Cammie said, though she didn't seem to like him too much.

"I go to her school." Zach smirked.

_The end

* * *

_

**Ok****! I know it was horrible! But I couldn't really thnk of anything...So...any song suggestions?**_  
_


	3. Better Than Revenge

**:) So...I'm going to do all your ideas! Don't worry! Thanks ****xJETx****for the wonderful idea!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! :)  
**

_

* * *

Now go stand in the corner  
And think about what you did  
Ha, time for a little revenge_

How could she? I thought she was my friend!

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him _

Zach smiled when he saw me, but it seemed forced. Macey walked over and asked if she could talk to him.

_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage  
_

I thought she wanted to talk about not breaking my heart, but when I went to check on them, they were making out.

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

This was Macey McHenry. The most famous teenage girl in America! What was I supposed to expect?

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from  
_

I knew that spies were never supposed to be surprised, so I kept an emotionless face and said, "Zach and Macey. Hmm…wonder what the world will think about that."

I walked away.

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa_

I knew no one, and I mean no one could love Zach more than I did. Macey was faking it.

_She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
_

Really! Whatever! He only likes her for her fame.

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha  
_

A plan was already forming in my mind. An evil plan! She doesn't realize that it's **me **she's messing with.

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but  
_

She glances over my clothes. "Ugh! What is that thing?"

She points to my shirt. I don't care. Macey scowls at me.

_Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

She puts on a shirt with a low neckline. Probably the latest fashion trend. Then, she walks away to hang out with her famous, popular friends.

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
_

How could Zach not see this? She didn't like him! Sure, she's famous, but why did he like her?

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha  
_

I shared my brilliantly evil plan with Bex and Liz. And she's going to regret taking Zach away from me!

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard?  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word  
_

I walked along the hallways, when her friends see me. "Who's she?"

Macey just rolled her eyes and said, "My boyfriends ex. He dumped her for me."

"No, I dumped him." I say calmly.

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
_

I wandered into a secret passageway. My mind kept drifting towards Zach. "Ugh! Why does he like her? She's **acting**!" I think for the millionth time that day.

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha  
_

Then, I started thinking about the plan. Everything was going to be worth it!

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do, oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do  
_

Macey walked towards Zach. She hesitated a little. Too bad she doesn't know I'm watching.

_Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
'Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

Zach smirked, "Macey, I think we should um…end our relationship. I only want Cammie."

Her face paled. I heard the silent applause in my head. She shrugged and told him, "What-eva! I'm going to hang with my famous friends."

Fine. Then so be it. "There is nothing I do better than revenge." I thought, and smiled.

* * *

**Alright!**

**How I Make Lemonade**

**Mrs. Malfoy-Lautner-Goode**

**GallagherGirl459-Read her stories! :) Thanks for reviewing all me stories! :)**

**rowen017**

**NegligibleNaina**

**xJETx**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! :) **


	4. Mine

**Alright guys, who should I do for Enchanted? Zach or Josh? Or should I do like Liz and Jonas or Bex and Grant?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
**

* * *

_Oh, oh, oh__  
__Oh, oh, oh_

_You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables__  
__Left a small town and never looked back__  
__I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'__  
__Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts__  
_

Our eyes met. He went to a special spy college and I rarely saw him anymore. I was afraid of getting heartbroken, because love never lasts. I learned that the hard way.

_I say, "Can you believe it?"__  
__As we're lyin' on the couch__  
__The moment, I can see it__  
__Yes, yes, I can see it now__  
_

"Gallagher Girl, are you excited?" Zach smirked at me.

As our eyes met, I knew that our love would last forever. I could see the moment now.

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?__  
__You put your arm around me for the fist time__  
__You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter__  
__You are the best thing that's ever been mine__  
_

I asked him, "Remember that day when we went to that beautiful beach?"

"Yeah," he said, putting an arm around me. It reminded both of us about that day at the beach, when he put his arm around me for the first time. "Gallagher Girl, I love you."

I smiled at him, "Ditto…"

_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together__  
__And there's a drawer of my things at your place__  
__You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded__  
__You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes__  
_

Zach smiled, "Gallagher Girl, why do you seem so…afraid?"

"I'm afraid that my friends and family will all disappear. Everyone I ever loved will be gone one day."

"It's okay, I'll never leave you." Zach assured me.

"Thanks, Blackthorne Boy."

_But we got bills to pay__  
__We got nothin' figured out__  
__When it was hard to take__  
__Yes, yes__  
_

"Gallagher Girl!" he smirked.

"Hey Zach!" I smiled at him.

He took out a ring. "Will you stay with me? Forever and always?"

I gasped, "OH MY GOSH! YES!"

_This is what I thought about:_

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?__  
__You put your arm around me for the fist time__  
__You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter__  
__You are the best thing that's ever been mine__  
_

As we sat together at night, I thought about the day at the beach. Our first date. It was wonderful!

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?__  
__You saw me start to believe for the first time__  
__You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter__  
__You are the best thing that's ever been mine__  
_

At night, we watched the sunset and I started to believe that we could be together forever. The beautiful skyline was reflected in the water, and the lights were beautiful.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM__  
__You said everything was slipping right out of our hands__  
__I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street__  
_

"CAMMIE!" Zach shouted at me, "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ON A MISSION NOW!"

"WHY NOT?" I checked the clock. 2:30 am.

He got really mad. I started crying, and I ran outside. Maybe he never loved me. Maybe I made a mistake. I heard him follow me.

_Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known__  
__Then, you took me by surprise__  
__You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

He was in love with someone else! Oh no! I had to be strong.

Zach opened his mouth to talk. I knew he was going to leave me! This caused more tears.

"Cammie, Gallagher Girl, I'll never leave you. We'll be together forever.

_You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.__  
__And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.__  
__I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.__  
__She is the best thing that's ever been mine."__  
_

"Remember that day on the beach?" Zach asked softly, "Remember how the lights seemed to dance on the water? Whenever I see you, I remember when we first met. In DC."

_Hold on, make it last__  
__Hold on, never turn back_

_You__ made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter__  
__You are the best thing that's ever been mine__  
_

"You're the best thing that's ever been mine." I said softly.

Zach smirked, "Thing?"

I shoved him playfully and we went back inside.

_Do you believe it?__  
__We're gonna make it now__  
__And I can see it_

Together forever. I was positive now. I smiled and remembered the moment. I captured it in my mind.

_I can see it now_

* * *

**So…was that weird? Alright, now I'm going to answer some questions. Uh...I didn't really have a revenge plan for them. Sorry if it was kinda confusing. Basically, Macey walks in and steals Zach from Cammie. Cammie thinks he only likes Macey cause she's famous. Cammie makes an evil revenge plan with Bex and Liz. At the end, Zach breaks up with Macey. And says he only wants Cammie. So technically that's revenge, right? And thanks for all the reviews! I'm going to do the songs you suggested, NegligibleNaina. I was planning to do Mine anyways. And...I'm sorry if I change scenes a lot. Is it confusing?  
**

**GallagherGirl459-Great stories!  
**

**E. C. March-Thanks! I like your stories! Well...if it's really you. Cuz it's an anonymus review :)  
**

**NegligibleNaina-I like Because of You.  
**

**darkrose101-Years Later is a great story!  
**

**Thanks for the reviews! Don't be shy! A lot of people are just subscribing and favoriting my story. Review! All authors love it when people review. Please?  
**


	5. Innocent

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**** I'll try to update CIMMIM, but there's not enough time! Sorry. :)**

_

* * *

I __guess you really did it this time__  
__Left yourself in your warpath__  
__Lost your balance on a tightrope__  
__Lost your mind tryin' to get it back_

Zach stared at the man. How could that have happened?

Cammie stared at him. Her face paled when she saw the blood.

"No! Cammie!" But it was too late.

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?__  
__Always a bigger bed to crawl into__  
__Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?__  
__And everybody believed in you?__  
_

(Change scenes. A few days later.)

"I don't believe you, Zach." Cammie said calmly.

"It was all so simple before." Zach muttered softly.

_It's all right, just wait and see__  
__Your string of lights is still bright to me__  
__Oh, who you are is not where you've been__  
__You're still an innocent__  
__You're still an innocent__  
_

"Zach!" a voice called out after Cammie left.

"Macey?" he asked hesitantly.

"It's okay. You're still innocent. I'll convince her."

_Did some things you can't speak of__  
__But at night you'll live it all again__  
__You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now__  
__If only you would seen what you know now then__  
_

(Change scenes. A few days later.)

He stared at the stars. _Gallagher Girl, I'm _sorry, he thought.

His heart was shattered.

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?__  
__And everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you__  
__Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep?__  
__Before the monsters caught up to you?_

(Flashback from Zach's POV)

Cammie giggled. She jumped forward to catch a firefly. I shouted, which caused it to fly away.

Later, we ran and ran until we couldn't run anymore. We fell asleep together in the meadow under the stars. But the nightmares still came.

_It's all right, just wait and see__  
__Your string of lights is still bright to me__  
__Oh, who you are is not where you've been__  
__You're still an innocent_

(Change scenes. Continues from when Macey was talking to him.)

"Thanks, Macey."

"I know you've seen some horrible things. It isn't your fault. I know what having parents who don't really care is like."

"Yeah." Zach sighed.

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd__  
__32, and still growin' up now__  
__Who you are is not what you did__  
__You're still an innocent__  
_

_Am I innocent?_ Zach wondered.

"Yes." Macey reassured him, "You're not what you did, Zach."

_Time turns flames to embers__  
__You'll have new Septembers__  
__Every one of us has messed up too__  
_

(Scene change. A year later)

Zach sighed as he thought about Cammie. She was special, that was definite. September was passing quickly.

_Minds change like the weather__  
__I hope you remember__  
__Today is never to late to__  
__Be brand new__  
_

(Scene change)

"Zach," Liz said softly. She had learned to forgive him, too.

"It's too late. She doesn't believe me."

"No, you can start again."

"I don't think so."

"Zachary! Don't lose all hope! You had no choice!"

_It's all right, just wait and see__  
__Your string of lights are still bright to me__  
__Oh, who you are is not where you've been__  
__You're still an innocent__  
_

Bex walked in. Her eyes were on fire, "ZACHARY GOODE! Don't try and take even her best friends away from her!"

Liz said softly, "Bex, who he is is not where he's been. He's still innocent."

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd__  
__32, and still growin' up now__  
__Who you are is not what you did__  
__You're still an innocent_

_You're still an innocent_

Softly, Liz repeated, "He's innocent."

"Not. to. me." Bex growled.

Macey walked over and started singing. YES. SINGING!

"_Lost your balance on a tightrope_

_It's never too late to get it back_"

* * *

**Alright, now I'm guessing that was extremely confusing for you guys. So, basically, Zach killed someone that surprised everyone and made him seem like a murderer. He tries to tell them that he was acting in defense, but only Macey believes him. Later, Liz does too. They're trying to tell him that he's innocent and to start over. So…was that bad? Anyways, I might update again today, if not, then I will tomorrow to make up for the weekend. I was really busy.**

**GallagherGirl459**

**ultimate beach lover**

**PollyGallagher**

**NegligibleNaina**

**darkrose101**

**E. C. March-The real one. ;)**

**xJETx**

**Brunette,That,Should,Be,Blonde**

**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, subscribed, and favorited. :)**


	6. Hey Stephen

**Another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**

* * *

**

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to  
_

"Hey, what up Zach?"

"Hey, Tina."

"Is it true that you and Cammie are dating?"

I stepped out, "No."

"Come on Gallagher Girl!" Zach laughed.

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone  
_

Outside of Blackthorne, we threw rocks at his window. I knew that it was going to rain soon. And how we got to Blackthorne? You don't want to know…

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

He looked outside as it started raining. Our eyes met and I felt the sparks fly inside me. He looked amazing.

_Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do_

His eyes seemed to shine. I wish I could tell him some things, but I don't want him to lose his shine when he hears that a plain old Gallagher Girl likes him.

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same_

"Gallagher Girl…" he trailed off. I don't know why, but I loved it when he called me that. I knew that spies had to be tough, but why did everyone keep leaving me? I hoped that Zach wouldn't leave, too.

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

"Yeah?" I asked after staring at him for a while. It was pouring now. And I wanted to kiss him. It was perfect, magical.

"Meet me tonight at 6:30 Gallagher Girl?"

_They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine_

I looked around frantically. Where was he? The lights were already on, and he wasn't here like he said he would be. I wished the darkness would go away and I could be engulfed in his bright light that shined so much it burned.

_Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?_

Zach looked at all the girls crowded around him, but I told him before, he should choose me. The girls looked beautiful, but I wrote a song for him. It went like:

"_I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

_If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_"_  
_

The words were totally true as I sang them. He smiled and walked towards me.

"Oh, Tina," Zach said, "Yes, Cammie and I are dating now."

"Oh." Tina sighed.

_Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself

* * *

_

**:( Not many reviews. **

**Rebecca**

**Brunette,That,Should,Be,Blonde**

**GallagherGirl459-Alright! :) I'm working on CIMMIM.**


	7. Our Song

**Disclaimer: I don't own Our Song or Gallagher Girls! :) So... I guess you guys can just read it now...**

_

* * *

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone__  
__In the front seat of his car__  
__He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel__  
__The other on my heart__  
_

Zach drove down the road, and my hair flew wildly in the wind. He drove with one hand, and reached over and put his other one on my heart.

"I love you, Cammie"

I smiled, "Me too."

_I look around, turn the radio down__  
__He says, "Baby is something wrong?"__  
__I say, "Nothing I was just thinking__  
__how we don't have a song" and he says__  
_

Suddenly, the radio got boring. I turned it off.

"Gallagher Girl, what's wrong? Tails? Attackers? What?"

I laughed, "Nothing, Zach. Just that we don't have a song."

_"__Our song is the slamming screen door__  
__Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window__  
__When we're on the phone and you talk real slow__  
__'Cause it's late and your mama don't know"__  
_

Zach smirked, "Our song is the soft footsteps when we visit each other. Sneaking out late, past the security. When you get Liz to hack into something for you when you want to talk to me. And you talk softly so your mom doesn't hear you."

_"__Our song is the way you laugh__  
__The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have"__  
__And when I got home, 'fore I said amen__  
__Asking God if He could play it again_

"Our song is the way you're so good at spying. The first date when I didn't kiss you when I should have." Zach finished.

And later, when I got home, I asked God if He could play it again for me.

_I was walking up the front porch steps__  
__After everything that day__  
__Had gone all wrong or been trampled on__  
__And lost and thrown away__  
_

(Scene change)

I was walking past Bubblegum guard after an exhausting CoveOps class. Everything went wrong when Josh started talking to me. They found me right away! And I'm supposed to be the Chameleon.

_Got to the hallway, well, on my way__  
__To my lovin' bed__  
__I almost didn't notice all the roses__  
__And the note that said_

I walked down the hallway and was went inside my room. I was so tired that I almost didn't notice all the roses and the note that said

_"__Our song is the slamming screen door__  
__Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window__  
__When we're on the phone and you talk real slow__  
__'Cause it's late and your mama don't know"_

"Our song is the soft footsteps when we visit each other. Sneaking out late, past the security. When you get Liz to hack into something for you when you want to talk to me. And you talk softly so your mom doesn't hear you." _Thanks, Zach._

_"__Our song is the way you laugh__  
__The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have"__  
__And when I got home, 'fore I said amen__  
__Asking God if He could play it again__  
_

"Our song is the way you're so good at spying. The first date when I didn't kiss you when I should have."

And thanked God for playing it again for me.

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio__  
__Waited for something to come along__  
__That was as good as our song__  
_

(Scene change)

"Cammie!" Macey sighed, "There must be one song that you want to listen to!"

"It's not as good as our song." I said softly.

"What-ever!" Macey scoffed.

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door__  
__Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window__  
__When we're on the phone and he talks real slow__  
__'Cause it's late and his mama don't know__  
_

'Cause our song is the soft footsteps when we visit each other. Sneaking out late, past the security. When I get Liz to hack into something when I wanted to talk to Zach. And I talk softly so my mom doesn't hear me.

_Our song is the way he laughs__  
__The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have__  
__And when I got home, 'fore I said amen__  
__Asking God if He could play it again__  
__Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah_

"Our song is the way he smirks. The first date when I didn't kiss him when I should have."

And when I recited this, I asked God if He could play it again.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone__  
__In the front seat of his car__  
__I grabbed a pen and an old napkin__  
__And I wrote down our song_

(Scene change)

My hair was flying wildly as I sat in the front seat of his car. I grabbed the phone Liz gave me, and I wrote down our song.

* * *

**:) Ok, I have a few questions. 1. Were Grant and Jonas's last names even in the book? (Newman and Anderson) Cause I think I remember seeing it, but I wasn't sure. 2. Why do people keep doing Nick as a character! Did everyone just randomly make him up on fanfiction or what? 3. Cammie's dad's name is Matthew, and Cammie's eyes change color! It says in the books! So why do people keep calling him Christopher and saying Cammie's eyes are blue? This is not meant to offend anyone, I just wasn't sure why people keep writing that. And I'm working on CIMMIM! There's going to be an interesting twist to it...**

**GallagherGirl459- Thanks! And thanks for finally updating your story! :) I would definitely recommend it to all of you out there reading this story right now.**

**Rebecca- Yeah. Maybe I should do Brant or Jiz? Hmm...maybe Pacey? (If that's what it's supposed to be)**

**xJETx- OK! Thanks for reviewing!**

**NegligibleNaina- Um...not sure how really...is he supposed to like abuse her or what? Cuz he's nice in the books.**

**Brunette. That. Should. Be. Blonde- Yeah...:)**

**HIPPIE123- Thanks for reviewing!**

**Liz-Beth520-Alright!**

**Thanks for reviewing! And don't be shy! If you don't know what to say, just say Nice job! Or hated it...if you did hate it. :( Well I'm going to go update CIMMIM now! Bye!****  
**


	8. Change

**Did anyone read I Am Number Four? It's really good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...  
**

_

* * *

And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again and  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it  
_

Rachel Morgan sat at her desk. She cried and cried for hours, and she just couldn't take it anymore. The Circle got one of the discs they were looking for. Every time they won. All except for the time Gillian Gallagher killed Ioseph Cavan.

_But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through_

Cammie would succeed though, Rachel knew that for sure. She was willing to give her life to Cammie.

_Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
This revolution, the time will come  
For us to finally win_

As soon as Sunday came, she felt it. She smiled at Cammie, she was going to become an amazing spy.

"It's about time we win" Rachel thought.

_And we'll sing hallelujah, _

_we'll sing hallelujah_

(Scene change)

Rachel thought to herself, "We'll all celebrate, and everything will be amazing."

_So we've been outnumbered  
Raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair_

_We're getting stronger now  
Find things they never found  
They might be bigger  
But we're faster and never scared_

(Scene change)

Patricia Buckingham wandered the hallways, thinking about what she was going to teach in her next class. The Circle was an option. Cameron already knew what they were. They had too many people. Everywhere in the CIA, MI6, and Blackthorne.

"We're getting stronger though, and maybe we'll still have a chance. We can't be scared." she murmured to herself.

_You can walk away, say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes  
Says we can beat this  
_

(Scene change)

Zach stepped away from Liz.

"Liz, think about it, okay?"

"Fine, but Cammie is in danger, and if something happens to her, it's your fault." Liz replied, seeing that he was determined to win.

_Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
This revolution, the time will come  
For us to finally win  
And we'll sing hallelujah, well sing hallelujah  
_

(Scene change)

"It's about time, Liz" Bex stormed out of the bathroom.

"What?" Liz asked innocently.

Macey asked curiously, "What did Zachary tell you?"

"Um…nothing?" Liz squeaked.

Cammie walked in, "Hey Liz, so what surprise was Zach talking about?"

"He thought we could beat the Circle. We'll revolt! And win!"

"Yeah, Liz, then we'll all sing and dance, huh?" Bex asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Uh-oh. Look at Liz's face…SPEECH TIME! NOOO!" Macey screamed and tried to run away.

"_Tonight we stand, get off our knees  
Fight for what we've worked for all these years_"

_And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
But we'll stand up champions tonight_

(Scene change, after the fight)

Cammie approached the director. Yes, of the CIA.

"Congratulations, Cameron Ann Morgan." (Is that how it's spelled?)

"Thank you, sir" She said formally with a good posture, and a bright smile on her face. Madame would be proud.

Actually, she was really proud. Cammie got extra credit for her amazing manners.

_It was the night things changed  
Can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
_

Zach stepped forward. "Hey, Gallagher Girl."

"Thanks for everything, Zach." Cammie replied, her face lighting up as she saw him.

To her horror and surprise, he started singing to her.

"_It's a revolution, throw your hands up  
Cause we never gave in  
And we sang hallelujah, we sang hallelujah  
Hallelujah_"

Cammie smiled. "I'll remember the night things changed. We won! We finally defeated the Circle!" And with that, she raised the sword. The sword of Gillian Gallagher.

* * *

**Yeah, I guess it's pretty predictable...So um, do you guys like this chapter? Hate it? What?**

**Rebecca- Alright, I'll work on that...it's going to be sort of hard, because I can't really find other ways to interpret this. :) Any tips you could give me?  
**

**Ali-Well I got this info from Ally Carter's blog...  
**

**GallagherGirl459-Thanks for reviewing again!  
**

**NegligibleNaina-:) Thanks!  
**

**Brunette. That. Should. Be. Blonde****-Okay, I hope this doesn't soubnd rude or anything, but I'm positive, because I checked her website and OGSY to make sure her dad's name was Matthew. And she said it was. If you want proof, look up Mathew Morgan on , and Scroll down until you see his name. I'll post the Q&A...**

**Q: Hey Ally, I loved Only the Good Spy Young! I have a question I've wanted answered for a LONG time: In all your other books Cammie's Dad is named Christopher Morgan.. Right? Why is he Matthew Morgan in GG4? Maybe I'm insane and making things up, But I'm pretty sure you did change his name?**

**A: Actually, Cammie's dad has never been named in any of the other books. Never. Not Christopher. Not Chris. Not anything. He was never named. (And, for the record, if he had been named his name would have been Matthew...because that's his name.)**

**So you can imagine my surprise at having multiple people tell me that I got Cam's dad's name wrong.**

**I didn't.**

**Evidently, people in fanfiction communities took it upon themselves to name Cam's dad and name him Christopher. They had no right to do this and they were wrong.**

**People ask me all the time how I feel about fanfiction. Honestly, on one hand, it's so incredibly flattering that people want to spend more time with my characters and my world.**

**But here's the thing I hope people remember: I'm the author which means that they are my characters and it is my world.**

**Fans don't get to create canon. They don't get to determine the plot, the characters, or even the names.**

**I'm not drunk on power; I'm just the author and as the author that's the way it HAS to be. We aren't writing these things by committee, folks. That's not the way it works for VERY good reasons.**

**So, no, Cam's dad isn't named Christopher.**

**And no, no one had the right to say otherwise.**

**-Ally**

**And that was that...**

**So, if you can find proof, I'm still positive that his name is Matthew. ;)**

**GallagherGirl4eva-Yep! I got all this information from , so it's true.**

**darkrose101-Thanks :)  
**

**Tlttsomttctbotltlopatn- Cool name! Thanks for reviewing Chapter 1 :) **


	9. AN Please read! Sorry

**A/N: Please read! Okay, so everyone is all confused about my chapters, so do you think I should add a brief summary of what happened at the end of the chapter? Please help! I don't really want this to be confusing, but in Change, Zach was just talking to Liz about a plan to win. If there's anything that i can do to help you guys understand the story better, then please tell me! I'm sorry about all this confusion. Also, I would like to mention that I wont be writing who reviewed and stuff at the end anymore, because I don't want my stories to get deleted! So, if I need to reply, I'll PM you. :)**


	10. Enchanted

**Okay, I love this song! It's like my almost favorite because my favorite keeps switching.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls or Enchanted!

* * *

**

_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy _

_Vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you  
_

(Cammie's POV)

The Blackthorne Boys had just arrived, and there I was. Forcing laughter and faking smiles. It was bo-ring! I saw boys glancing at me as I passed. I accidently tripped, and I stared straight up into a boy's eyes.

The world seemed a million miles away as he smiled and said, "Hi. I'm Zach."

There was a slight silence before I realized I was supposed to introduce myself. "Ugh! Madame Dabney would be so disappointed in me!"

He smirked. Oops! Did I actually say that OUT LOUD?

I squeaked out, "I'm Cammie."

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
_

"So…you're the famous Cammie Morgan?"

His green eyes were full of admiration and curiosity.

Bex and Liz walked over with two other boys. We got into a playful conversation. Every time Zach spoke, I was quick to counter. It was like there was a special connection between us. I loved it.

_And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

As the night ended, I thought "Today was amazing! Zach is absolutely…enchanting."

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you  
_

I stared out the windows as slowly everyone started to leave. The night sky was full of stars, and I was totally wonderstruck.

I blushed the whole time as I walked up the stairs. I wondered if Zach knew I was totally enchanted to meet him.

_The lingering question kept me up  
2am, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say_

(Flashforward)

I paced the room back and forth. Did he like me? Does he like someone else? I glanced over at the clock. 2:00 already?

I just wish the he would come upstairs.

_It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you  
_

I just wish he would walk into the room, smirk that hot smirk of his, and say "Gallagher Girl (his nickname for me) I was enchanted to meet you."

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

I tried to sleep, but meeting Zach was too exciting. I was once again, wonderstruck! I wonder if he knew…

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you  
_

I started to twirl around in my room. Bex and Liz sat up.

"Cammie! What in the world are you doing?" Bex hissed.

"I was wondering if Zach liked me."

Liz giggled.

_This is me praying that _

_This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends_

Macey groaned at Liz, "What's with all the giggling? I'm trying to sleep!"

"Cammie's hoping that she and Zach will, you know, be together."

"Awww…" Macey smiled, "Don't worry! The story of you guys won't end anytime soon.

_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you_

I don't know how, but I finally fell asleep. In my dreams, I was telling Zach something.

"Hey Blackthorne Boy, I was enchanted to meet you tonight."

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
_

I was shaken awake by Bex. "Cammie darling! Don't worry, he likes you!"

"Huh?" What was Bex talking about?

"You were mumbling in your sleep. You said Please don't be in love with someone else, and please don't have somebody waiting on you." Liz smiled.

I couldn't take it anymore. I entered the hallway where the boys were staying, and I knocked on Zach's door.

He smirked when he saw me.

I took a deep breath,

"_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_"

As I finished talking, he smirked again.

I frantically thought in my head:

"_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_"

* * *

**Yay! So, you may use your imagination from there on. So, is there anything confusing about this? I want this chapter to be perfect because you know, the story is called I'm Wonderstruck. And I got it from this song. Please review! And I'm probably going to do as many songs as I can that fit the story. So...and I'm reading the series again! This is like my fourth or fifth time! :)**

**Thanks to all that reviewed!  
**


	11. Tim McGraw

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

_

* * *

He said the way my blue eyes shined  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie."  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
On backroads at night  
And I was right there beside him all summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone  
_

(Macey's POV)

"Hey," Preston murmured to me. He stared right into my eyes and said, "You're eyes are shining brighter than the stars tonight."

Yes. That was sort of cheesy and lame at the same time, but hey, that's what Preston would say.

"That's a lie. Technically, the stars are way-"

"Macey!"

I smiled, remembering my lesson at Gallagher and learning that, "I'm going to miss you, Preston."

_But when you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me_

(Change scenes- Preston left because he moved)

I miss him sooooo much! I hoped that he thought about my favorite song, the times we danced during the election, and when we were at a lake staring out at the moonlight that was reflected on it. I hope he still remembers me.

_September saw a month of tears  
And thankin' God that you weren't here  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed  
Is a letter that you never read  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet  
And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe  
_

(Scene change)

One day I sat down and decided to write a letter. I never sent it, but September was horrible. I was crying pretty much every five minutes. And so, I thought about him. But never sent the letter which was now hiding under my bed.

_When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me  
_

(Scene change)

"Mace, you have to move on. It's not anyone's fault, so don't cry again!" Cammie tried to make me feel better.

"Cammie, I miss him. Why did he have to move?"

She just smiled sadly.

_And I'm back for the first time since then  
I'm standin' on your street  
And there's a letter left on your doorstep  
And the first thing that you'll read is:  
_

Finally, I decided to mail the letter. And I could only imagine his reaction when he read it.

_When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
Someday you'll turn your radio on  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me_

_Oh, think of me  
Mmmm  
_

(Scene change) Preston's POV

I opened up the letter on my doorstep. I still couldn't stop thinking about Macey McHenry and our secret relationship.

The letter said:

"_When you think Preston Winters  
I hope you think my favorite song  
Someday you'll turn your radio on  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Preston Winters  
I hope you think of me_

_Oh, think of me_

_He said the way my blue eyes shine  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"_

I remembered our last night together, staring at the stars. I told her that her eyes shined brighter than the stars, and she replied: "That's a lie."

* * *

**Um...sorry if that really wasn't that good. I'm probably going to rewrite Innocent, so it makes more sense...anyways, off to update The Spy Games!**

**Brunette. That. Should. Be. Blonde**

**Sherbet123**

**GGGirlADDICT**

**Silverwaters7**

**Thanks for reviewing! :( Not that many! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
